Misaki Uchiha
Background Information Misaki was born on any other day in Konohagakure, with her fraternal twin Toki Uchiha. As most twins, they were always very close. You could say they were two peas in a pod. No matter what they always stood behind each other, whenever Toki was picked on... Misaki made sure that she'd beat them up after school in secret. They're bond only grew when they started at Shinobi Academy, they trained together, spared each other, picked out weapons together. Life was great for the two growing Shinobi, even now they strive in everything they do to make their parents proud. Even if it means working themselves to the bone, because one day Misaki dreams to be one of the strongest kunoichi's Konoha has ever seen. After the tragic and uncalled for death of Haruko, Misaki awakened her Sharingan. Haruko was like a grandmother to Misaki for all the years she can remember, Misaki would help Haruko run her flower shop and began to develop a close bond to the elderly woman. They were so close that in the last moments of her life she told Misaki that she would give everything she had to Misaki in her will, including the Flower shop. Being one of the youngest around to own a popular business within the village. In the same day her boyfriend Nōzan Chinmoku, had lost everyone he had ever cared about and ended up coming to live with her own family. For 3 years he’s lived with them in harmony, living the Uchiha way having Misaki’s father try to bond with him and give him some sort of fatherly figure. Since he was sure that one day Nōzan and his daughter would be married one day. To this day Misaki cares for him deeply and possibly loves him to much for what she can handle, training with him everyday and even alone. Even living as a Chunin now Misaki still dreams and strives to be one of the strongest Kunoichi that Konohagakure will ever have. As well as run the flower shop she was left with to the best of her abilities. Growing more beautiful with each day… but most of all stronger with her 3 tomoe sharingan. Personality & Behavior Misaki is a very kind heart girl, she comes off very dark and mysterious... but when you actually meet her, she's a social butterfly. She's not shy nor selfish. In turn she is very selfless and outgoing, she'll will do anything to make sure those she cares about are healthy and happy. She's quiet silly and goofy normally, which makes people think she's an unsuitable shinobi... But what they may not know is that when she on missions, its life and death for her. Its almost like her personality changes completely, she goes from silly to serious as soon as she walks out of Konoha's gates. She has undeniable determination and ambition for her future goals... often times can get very stubborn which sometimes is her biggest down fall. She's very affectionate... Loving to her core, she's a fall hard and will usually give her all to those she's in love with. Beware she's quite scary when someone breaks her heart... Which leads to her almost noticeable trait. She can get very aggressive when she wants something and will not stop until she gets it. Misaki's behaviour can vary depending on situations. Like in the Village you'd see her as an erratic-uplifting-goof ball but when she's on a mission she's more of a determined-serious-crazy-obessed-ambition whore... :P Appearance Misaki has incredible beauty, She has long, straight, black hair with frontal bangs... Hanging just below her eyebrows. Her eyes are a piercing blue and her skin looks like a dolls complexion. She's short but with a lean toned body and killer curves. She's mostly always dressed in black, seeing as its her favourite color, "she says it masks her weakness's". Nindo "Feel the Fear... and conquer it" Databook Library Casual Clan-Specific Spars/battles Storyline Missions Training: Misaki Great Fire Annihilation Training 1 Misaki Great Fire Annihilation Training 2 Approved By: Kurasake (talk) Category:Characters